Machine Problems
by Air Slasher
Summary: Armada:It's a normal day at the Autobot headquaters when a mysterious is found in the base. Ignoring a order to stay away from it Alexis still tries to find out what it is. When the machine activates something strange happens to Alexis. PG-13 for language
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

Eggman and all things from the Sonic Hedgehog Games/Comics /TV shows is copyright Sega.

All characters featured in Transformers Armada are copyright Hasbro.

Author's Note: Sonic himself makes no appearance in the fan fiction. However Eggman and his machine the robotizer does.

Chapter1

"Hmm, if I route this wire to this socket, I can make my robots more efficient." Doctor Eggman said. He was working on an invention when something backfired. There was a warp gate behind him and when he turned around he noticed his portable Robotizer was gone.

"Well, I hope it gets good use where it's going." Eggman said and dismissed the incident as common, which was a lie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Planet Earth, Transformer Armada universe; Autobot base.

Hirewire was walking down a corridor of the base when a strange machine landed in on the floor.

What is that? He thought to himself.

He picked them machine up and struggled to carry it to the main area of the base because it was larger than him.

"What's that you have there?" Rad asked

"Not sure. It came out of the blue." Hirewire beeped.

"Well I guess we should have Red Alert check it out." Carlos said.

A hour later Red Alert walked into the lounge.

"We can only tell that this device is not from Earth or Cybertron. Also, since we don't know a lot about it Optimus said it would best if you stayed here for the night. Just to make sure its not dangerous to your heath, that way we can help you should something go wrong. Oh and Alexis, as much that I would like your help, don't help us on this one. It could hurt you." Red Alert said.

"Ok, I guess we should just make up the old camping lie again. Good thing its a long weekend." Alexis said

Rad and Carlos nodded their heads in agreement. 'Camping trips' had begun to grow more common. The three kids' parents did mind to much because they thought they had been spending time outdoors.

At about midnight Alexis slipped out from her bed. She was still in her clothes that she was wearing earlier that day because she planned on figuring the machine out even after Red Alert told her not help. She carefully checked every corner for any Autobots before she walked past a corridor. About 10 minutes later she entered the tech room. she put on the lights and walked over to the machine.

"Ok, time to find out what you do." Alexis said and plugged her computer into a slot in the machine. A complex list of actions and programs where listed on her computer which was the machine coding of the machine. Two actions were blinking. 'Brain Burn Out offline.' and 'Slow process enabled' was blinking. Alexis hit the enter key on her laptop to start the machine up and a beam of light shot from the machine and knocked her against the wall, she managed to turn the machine off before blacking out.

End Chapter1

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter2

Blurr: Why am I not in this piece of fan work?

Author: Cause I don't like you in Armada.

Disclaimer:

Eggman and all things from the Sonic Hedgehog Games/Comics /TV shows is copyright Sega.

All characters featured in Transformers Armada are copyright Hasbro.

Chapter2

Alexis slowly opened her eyes. She saw a few figures looking at her.

"She's coming to." one figure said.

"Hey, are you ok?" Another one said.

Her vision became clear and she sat up on the table. She was in the med bay in the base. Rad, Carlos, Billy and Fred were the figures looking at her.

"Man, that machine packs a punch." Alexis said groggily.

"Alexis, what happened to your hand." Rad said and pointed to Alexis' left had which was metallic colored silver.

"I don't know, I was trying to figure out what that machine does and I got zapped by a beam of light from it. I shut it down and blacked out." Alexis said she then noticed Red Alert had juts heard every word she said.

"See, this is why I told you not to mess with it. It seems to be a device that turns an organic creature into a robot. The process won't affect your personality, or thoughts but your body will become robotic within five days. The data on your computer was displaying specs of the machine and it said the brain burn out which in normal cases would remove the victim's free will was totally fried. I think its best for you to continue your normal life as long as possible. Your not turning into a transformer." Red Alert said.

"My mom is going to flip, I guess I could wear a cast and say I broke my arm while hiking." Alexis said.

"I'll see what Optimus says. Right now get some paint that matches your skin color and paint your hand." Red Alert said and walked out of the room.

Alexis got up and looked at her robotic hand. She tapped it and it was hard like metal. She was afraid of what her mom would say when she found out.

"Well, your curiosity got the best of you this time." Carlos said.

"Shut-up, this is stressful. Now I have to make up an excuse while over the next few days why I'll be turning into a robot." Alexis snapped.

"Well the Autobots do have tech that could maybe create a holo-projector." Fred said.

"Maybe your right, if anyone needs me I'll be in my room working on my English paper." Alexis said and walked to her room.

The Autobots had made rooms for the kids in the base for when they spent the night there. After Red Alert spoke to Optimus about Alexis Optimus had deiced to go see her and talk to her himself.

"Alexis, can I come in?" Optimus asked as he knocked on her bedroom's door.

"Yeah, you can come in." she replied.

Optimus stepped into see her painting her hand with paint that matched her skin. "So, I heard you disobeyed Red Alert's order and got yourself in this mess." Optimus said.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would do that." Alexis said. "I think I'll go home and rest now." she added.

"Well, okay. I guess that's fine. If it gets much worse you'll have to come back here." Optimus said and drove Alexis to her home.

Alexis walked into her home to be greeted by her mother.

"Hi Mom, we all remembered we had an English paper due tomorrow and I have to type up the final copy of mine. That's why I'm home early." Alexis said.

"Well ok, make sure your in bed for 10:30 Alexis." Alexis' Mom said.

Alexis went up to her room, and took off her shoes. As she got up to get her paper she printed later in the night she felt a pain in her feet. She looked down to noticed her feet where metal, including her socks.

"Oh, great, I hope my shoes go on easy tomorrow." She thought and went to bed.

The next day during Science class they were having a pop quiz, and Alexis felt a numb pain in her lower leg. She ignored the pain but it came back, this time very sharp. She raised her hand.

"Yes Alexis?" The teacher asked.

"Can I go to the nurse I don't feel well." Alexis said.

"Yes go before you puke all over your quiz" The teacher said.

Alexis was walking to the nurse's office and noticed there was no outside change so she knew the inside of her was changing as well. Luckily the robotic parts inside her body had heated up her temperature so the nurse dismissed her because of a high fever. Later that night her mom took her temperature. It was 103 and she began to panic.

"Mom, mom, stop panicking. I haven't been completely honest with you lately." Alexis said and took off a glove she had been wearing to reveal a metal hand. "Go ahead, touch it." Alexis added.

Alexis' mom touched Alexis' metal hand.

"Its hard and metal. Alexis what is happening to you?" Her mom asked.

"Follow me." Alexis said.

Sureshock came out from her bedroom and transformed into her vehicle mode.

"Isn't that your scooter?" Alexis' mom said.

Five minutes later they were speeding toward the mountain. Carlos and Rad had caught up with Alexis and her mom.

"Hey Alexis how's your mom taking it?" Rad asked.

"Not to well Rad." Alexis replied.

"Oh man, if she's not doing well with just you turning into a bot than imagine what's she's gonna do when she meets the Autobots." Carlos said,

Several minutes later.

"Hello, I'm Optimus Prime leader of the..." Optimus Prime started to tell Alexis' mom but she fainted before he could finish.

A half hour later Alexis' mom came to.

"Am I dreaming?" Alexis' mom asked.

"No your not. Your inside the Minicon spaceship which crashed here thousands of years ago. I'm Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots. A few months ago your daughter and two of her friends, Carlos and Rad found a Minicon which then activated, thus sending a signal to Cybertron. The signal reached both the Autobots and Decepticons. Now the its the Autobots mission to stop the Decepticons from capturing the Minicons. Finally the kids have been helping us find the Minicons, that's why they're home late a lot. That's the recap on who we are. Now about your daughter's condition. A strange machine appeared in our base a couple of days ago. Red Alert our chief scientist couldn't find out what it was, we knew it wasn't from Earth or Scientist, that's why we had your daughter and her friend's parents that they were camping. Before you flip out, they deiced on the camping excuse. We had them stay her so if something happened to them from being near the machine we could help them. He strictly told Alexis not to mess with the machine and try to find out where it was from because it could o harmed her. Not listening to Red Alert she tried to find out what it does. Alexis said she was hit by a beam of light from this machine when she activated it. That's was started and is causing your daughter to turn into a robot." Optimus Prime said.

"Well, that was how to say informative. I'm still mad that she never was bothered to tell me." Alexis' mom said.

"Listen, we made your daughter and her friends promise not to tell anyone. We couldn't have the Government on our hands." Optimus Prime said.

"Ok, I understand." Alex's mom said.

"Ow! It hurts!" Alexis screamed.

"Huh what hurts Alexis?" Alexis mom asked.

"My body. Everything hurts. It feels that the process is speeding up." Alexis said softly. Her skin on her arms and her sleeves of her shirt started turning metal. Also her eyes turned completely dark blue.

"Man, I guess we'll need a lot more paint to cover that up." Rad said.

"Paint? Is that what you have on lower part of your left arm?" Alexis' mom said.

"Yeah, it was suppose to make it look like my hand was still organic. My feet are robotic too." Alexis said.

"Alexis, I think it would be best if you stay here until the process is done" Optimus said. "That is if its okay with your mother." he added.

"I guess its okay, if I can stay here." Alexis' mom said.

"Sure, that's fine. Rad and Carlos try and take better notes than you were in class so Alexis can copy them and do the assignments and do the homework. I've seen your notes before and they weren't that good.... even for a b average students." Optimus said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mobius, Eggman's base.

A warp gate opens in Eggman's main control room and Megatron and Demolisher appear.

"Who...who are you?" Eggman stuttered.

"I am Megatron, leader of the great Decepticon army and I want your blue prints to your organic to robot machine and a detailed process on how to make the brain burn out chip and configure it for the subject to listen to the Decepticons I tell them to listen to." Megatron stated.

"Hmm... why should I?" Eggman said.

Demolisher put his fingers that shot lasers up to Eggman.

"Should that be enough convincing?" Megatron said.

"Fine, I'll give you them." Eggman said and handed him the papers.

End Chapter2

Please R&R.


End file.
